


coffee shop dreams

by hyunjeongs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, aaa idk how to use ao3 :(, hyunjin doesn't know, hyunjin likes jeongin too, hyunsung are frenemies, jeongin has the biggest crush on hyunjin, jeongin is a softie, jeongin is best friends with felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjeongs/pseuds/hyunjeongs
Summary: Jeongin goes into a coffee shop for a caramel macchiato, and maybe he'll leave with something else.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	coffee shop dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hihi!! this is my first time writing something in a long while and english isnt my first language, so im so sorry if its bad :( and its also my first time publishing something here! please look forward to my other works ^^ i hope you enjoy this oneshot!

"Hello, sir, what would you like to order today?" Hyunjin asked, a small smile decorating his features. Jeongin froze. Where was the usual bartender, his video game best friend and 'certafied therapist', Lee Felix? More importantly, why is Hyunjin here?!

"Hyunjin-sunbae?" Jeongin asked, his eyes wide. Hyunjin chuckled upon seeing his shocked expression. "Ah you recognized me! You're Yang Jeongin, right?" The elder asked, his eyes sparkling. "Yeah, I'm Jeongin," Jeongin paused. "O-of course I recognized you, Hyunjin-sunbae... you're so popular at school, sunbae. I'm surprised you recognized me." The younger of the two said, a light pink dusted his cheeks. "Of course I do. I've seen you with Yongbok, and you're cute too."

'He thinks I'm cute... he thinks I'm cute!  
The most popular senior in my school thinks I'm cute!  
Wait... he said something about him being friends with Felix-hyung?'

"Felix-hyung...." Jeongin muttered. "He's not here, what happened to him?" Jeongin asked the older, his eyes widening again, but this time in worry.

"You look surprised. Felix didn't tell you?" He asked Jeongin. "He didn't tell me anything. Where's Felix-hyung?" Jeongin said, the look of both confusion and shock still painted on his face. "Sorry if you were expecting Felix, he's sick right now," Hyunjin said, sighing a bit. "So, until he gets better, I'll be taking over his shift." Hyunjin explained. "Anyways, what would you like again?"

"Um, a caramel macchiato with extra sugar please, sunbae." Jeongin managed to mumble out softly, but still loud enough for the other to hear. "No need to call me sunbae and stuff, Jeongin. Just call me Hyunjin, it's fine. You don't need to be so formal." The older told him. Jeongin could only nod. "O-okay..."

"Okay so... a caramel macchiato? Alright then." Jeongin pulled out his wallet to get his money, but was stopped by Hyunjin. "Hey; you don't need to pay. It's on the house." Hyunjin flashed the younger a smile before going to make his drink.

Jeongin took a seat and just stared into blank space. It was pretty obvious that he fancied the older, almost everyone in his friend group knew it. Heck, maybe Hyunjin himself was aware of it.

He sighed as he thought of the taller male. Even if Hyunjin did call him cute, he probably didn't have a chance. Hyunjin was always surrounded by fangirls, and fanboys too, all of them way better looking than Jeongin, that was what the younger thought.

"Ugh, why does he have to be here..." Jeongin muttered to himself.

"Why does who have to be here?" A familiar voice sounded. Jeongin's ears perked up. "Jisung-hyung! When did you get here?" The younger half yelled, his eyes gleaming in happiness.

"That's not important, Innie. Why does who have to be here?"

"..."

Shit.

Jeongin found himself staring into blank space, Jisung's words still echoing in his head.

"Innie? Innie?"

"..."

"It's Hyunjin, isn't it?" Jisung whispered.

The younger snapped back into reality at hearing that name. Jisung raised an eyebrow, already knowing the answer.

"God, Jeongin, you're still into him?" The older whispered, rolling his eyes. Jeongin nodded in embarassment, earning a held-back laugh from the other.

"Wait here, then." Jisung got up.

"Hyung, where are you-"

"Shh, you'll thank me later. Just wait here, okay Innie?"

Jeongin could only nod weakly.

Jisung walked over to Hyunjin and (forcefully) smiled. Hyunjin smirked upon seeing Jisung. "Hi there, Jisungie-hyung." The taller said, mimicking Jeongin's words.

"Shut up." Jisung rolled his eyes

"What will you do if I won't shut up?" Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, chuckling at the other.

"Nothing, okay? Now shut up. Listen, brat." Jisung glared at Hyunjin. "You see little Innie over there?" He pointed to Jeongin. "He thinks you're hot."

Hyunjin didn't really want to listen to the other, but he had to admit, Jisung's words did pique his interest.

"He thinks I'm cute?" He asked Jisung, and the other nodded. "Couldn't you see how nervous he was around you? Idiot." Jisung scoffed. "If I were you, I'd take my chance. He's pretty cute. I'd date him, maybe."

"You'd date him, Jisung?" Hyunjin's eyebrow went up in annoyance. "You tell me he thinks I'm cute, yet here you are telling me that you'd want to be his boyfriend."

"Be his boyfriend?" Jisung snorted, trying his best to hold back a laugh. "Hell no, that's nasty. I told you I have a thing for Minho." He scrunched his nose up in disgust at the thought of dating the younger, earning a laugh from Hyunjin.

"Okay then, Jisung. What do you suggest I do?" Hyunjin asked the shorter, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Just write your number on his cup, Hyunjin. Jeez, I thought you were more creative than this." Jisung said.

"Fine."

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

"Oh my God, Jisungie-hyung!" Jeongin whined. "You're back! I thought I was gonna die of boredom!"

Jisung rolled his eyes and gave Jeongin his drink. "Here's your caramel macchiato." Jisung said. "Oh, and your Hyunjin gave you a little something too." Jisung snickered. "Look at your cup."

Jeongin hesitantly followed what Jisung said, and was slightly shocked to see what was written there.

+82 XX-XXXX-XXXX, call me - hyunjin

Jeongin smiled, his cheeks dusted a dark shade of pink. Maybe he did have a chance, after all.


End file.
